Oftentimes, vehicles include one or more systems that perform vehicle functions automatically. For instance, some vehicles include cruise control systems that autonomously control a speed at which a vehicle travels based upon a target speed set by an operator of a vehicle (e.g., a driver). Some vehicles include park-assist systems that enable a vehicle to be autonomously or semi-autonomously parked into an available parking spot. Further, some vehicles include door systems that automatically open and/or close one or more doors of the vehicle upon receiving an instruction to do so (e.g., from a driver and/or other user of the vehicle).